the_cheadleversefandomcom-20200214-history
Italian Armada
"Ahh theenk Faego ees vaer guud" - Italian Armada Italian Armada is a smasher from Italy who mains Peach and Fox. In addition to his legacy as one of the "Five Gods" of Melee, Italian Armada is considered to be the greatest Melee player of all time. As stated by Italian Armada himself, "EUROPE ACCORDING TO THE SWISS? ITALY THIRD WORLD? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH SWITZERLAND IS A COUNTRY MADE BY ITALIANS, FRENCH AND GERMANS, IN FACT THE OF OFFICIAL LANGUAGE OF SWITZERLAND IS ITALIAN, GERMAN AND FRENCH BY THE CREDIT SUISSE REPORT, ITALIANS OWN $ 12.7 TRILLIONS. SWISS ARE ENOUGH SMART TO KNOW ITALY BETTER THAN AMERICANS. SWISS KNOW THAT ITALY IS THE 10TH LARGEST ECONOMY IN THE WORLD THIS ARTICLE ISN’T WROTE BY A REAL ITALIAN BUT FOR SURE BY ONE OF THIS SILLY AMERICAN WITH 2% OF SICILIAN OR SOUTHERN ITALIAN ANCESTRY THAT CLAIM TO BE ITALIAN FIRST OF ALL, REAL ITALIANS ESPECIALLY FROM THE NORTH AREN’T TANNED BUT WHITE PALE. IN FACT ITALY BORDER WITH AUSTRIA, SWITZERLAND, SLOVENIA AND FRANCE. NORTH ITALY IS PART OF THE ALPINE TERRITORY AND NORTH ITALIANS ARE PART OF THE ALPINE GROUP AND AREN’T MEDITERRANEAN DO YOU WANT TO SEE A REAL NORTH ITALIAN IN ITALY? CHECK ON YOUTUBE OR YAHOO THIS NORTH ITALIAN PEOPLE BELOW FEDERICA FONTANA MADDALENA CORVAGLIA ANTONELLA CLERICI ALESSIA MARCUZZI PAOLA BARALE MARA VENIER BARBARA D’URSO LAURA CHIATTI MADDALENA CORVAGLIA FLAVIA VENTO PAOLO BONOLIS VALERIA MARINI EVA GRIMALDI CHECK ON YAHOO “RACIAL REALITY ITALIANS GEOCITIES” THAN ABOUT THE HAND GESTURE, ONLY SOUTHERN ITALIANS SUCH NEAPOLETAN OR SICILIAN USE THEIR HANDS WHEN THEY TALK. 80 % OF WHAT YOU CALL “ITALIANS” IN AMERICA ARE FROM SICILY OR OTHER SOUTHERN ITALIAN REGION NOBODY IN THE NORTH USE THEIR HANDS ITALY ISN’T SUNNY, ONLY SOUTH ITALY CHECK ON YAHOO OR YOUTUBE THIS NORTH ITALIAN CITIES OR REGIONS BELOW “SOUTH TYROL, BOLZAN, DOLOMITE, MONTE BIANCO, COURMAYEUR, MILAN, TURIN, LOMBARDY, VENETO, BRIANZA, MONZA, VALLE D’AOSTA, SESTRIERE” MORE THAN 78 % OF ITALIANS ARE HOMEOWNERS AND IS NOT TRUE THAT ALL ITALIANS ARE LIVING WITH THEIR PARENTS, ONLY IN SOUTH ITALY IS IN SOME PART PEOPLE TEND TO LIVE WITH THEIR PARENTS AND THE REASON IS BECAUSE THEY HAVE AN HIGH % OF UNEMPLOYMENT RATE COMPARE THE NORTH IN AMERICA YOUNG PEOPLE ARE LIVING BY THEIRSELF ONLY THANKS TO MOMMY AND DADDY THAT PAY THEIR RENTS EVERY MONTH, ANYBODY ARE ABLE TO LIVE BY THEIRSELF IF MOMMY AND DADDY ARE PAY THEIR RENT.LOL BUT IN THE NORTH NOBODY LIVE WITH THEIR PARENTS NOTHING IS ORGANIZED AND EASY TO USE IN ITALY? AHAHAHAHAH ITALY HAS THE SECOND BEST HEALTH CARE IN THE WORLD, THIRD BY PERFOMARCE, ITALY HAS THE SECOND LARGEST MANUFACTURER INDUSTRY IN EUROPE, THIRD LARGEST EXPORTER ITALY IS MEMBER OF THE G7, G8 AND G20 THAT IS A GROUP OF THE MOST POWERFUL AND INDUSTRIALIZED NATIONS IN THE WORLD CHECK ON YAHOO “EUROPEAN WEALTH REPORTS: WHY MEDIAN ITALIANS ARE FAR RICHER THAN GERMANS” CHECK ON YAHOO “FOUR MOTORS FOR EUROPE” CHECK ON YAHOO “MILAN EXPO CITY LIFE” CHECK ON YAHOO “FERRARI ITALO TRAIN RENAISSANCE ON CNN NEWS ITALY HAS THE MOST ADVANCED TRAIN IN EUROPE ITALY HAS THE OLDEST AND ONE OF THE BEST UNIVERSITY IN EUROPE ITALY= FERRARI, LAMBORGHINI, MASERATI, DUCATI, PAGANI, ALFA ROMEO, EVANTRA F&M, VIRUS MOTORBIKE, MV AGUSTA, BIMOTA PEOPLE ARE ONLY ENVY OF ITALY AND ITALIANS BECAUSE ITALY MAKE EVERYTHING AND BETTER THAN ANYBODY ELSE THE ROMAN EMPIRE RULED AND CONQUERED THE WORLD FOR 1000 YEARS AND THIS IS A FACT ITALIANS ARE THE FOURTH LARGEST EUROPEAN ANCESTRY IN USA, ALL THIS PEOPLE BELOW HAVE AN ITALIAN ANCESTRY BY MOM, DAD OR BOTH PARENTS NICOLAS CAGE, LEONARDO DI CAPRIO, BRUCE SPRINGSTEEN, BRADLEY COOPER, LINDSAY LOHAN, ROBERT DE NIRO, JOHN TRAVOLTA, AL PACINO, MADONNA, LADY GAGA, HAYDEN PANETTIERE, PARIS HILTON, KAYLE CUOCO, JOE PESCI, JON BON JOVI, SUSAN SARANDON, MARTIN SCORSESE, FRANCIS FORD COPPOLA, QUENTIN TARANTINO, CECK ON YAHOO “FERRARI HAS BEEN NAMED WORLD’S MOST POWERFUL BRAND FOR THE SECOND YEAR RUNNING CHECK ON YAHOO “RACIAL REALITY WHITE AMERICANS GEOCITIES” CHECK ON YAHOO “BEN FRANKLIN ON STUPID SWARTHY GERMANS" Trivia * This character is heavily based on Alex19's Armada impression. * His controller was modded by the infamous Kadano. * May have ties to the mafia.